Chasing You
by notagoodplace4gods
Summary: Talvez fosse a hora dela perseguí-lo. Minhas resolução da "briga" de Chase e Cameron no epi 5x07


**Sumário**: Talvez fosse hora dela perseguí-lo.

**N/A**: No episódio sete da quinta temporada, a resolução da "briga" deles foi ótima, totalmente na medida, sem exageros, sem melação...mas não foi o bastante para minha mente insana. E ela criou isso. Espero que gostem.

Queria traduzir o título mas perderia todo sentido, então...

**Chasing you**

Chase ficou parado com a chave na mão. Por quanto tempo teria que ficar esperando? Quanto tempo ela o faria esperar? E o mais importante: O que ela queria? Jogou a chave para cima, pegou-a ainda no ar e repetiu o mesmo processo três vezes. Bufou. Isso era ridículo. Virou-se, desceu as escadas até chegar perto de um carro preto cujo vidro possuía insufilme. Mas isso não adiantava de nada. Ele sabia quem estava dentro. Esperou. Nada. Balançou a cabeça.

- Acha que eu não sou capaz de reconhecer seu carro?

O vidro começou a descer lentamente, revelando uma moça de cabelos loiros. Ela mordeu o lábio.

- Oi.

- Oi. - O médico respondeu esperando uma explicação.

- Entre. - Cameron apontou com a cabeça o banco vazio a seu lado.

- Mas...

- Entre. - Ela repetiu.

Chase sorriu com a teimosia da namorada e obedeceu. Havia passado tempo bastante com ela para aprender que certas coisas não se discutem.

- Satisfeita?

- Sim. - A médica parecia realmente felix com isso.

- Eu pude ver o seu carro pelo retrovisor do meu. Você estava me seguindo?

- Nesse momento eu estou te sequestrando. - Ela informou sem tirar os olhos do volante.

- Devo ligar para a polícia?

- Não se quiser viver para ver o sol de amanhã.

- E quanto a uma ambulância?

Cameron fitou-o por um momento.

- Só...por precaução. Estou assustado.

Ela riu e Chase fracassou em uma tentativa de sorriso. Não adiantava ficar fazendo piadas ou fingindo que tudo estava bem. Porque não estava. Cameron pareceu entender o que passava pela cabeça do outro e calou-se. Ambos ficaram em silêncio até chegarem ao destino.

Ela saiu e foi em direção a porta de sua casa sem dizer uma palavra. O australiano se levantou e ficou encostado em seu carro.

- Por que estou aqui, Allyson? - Havia alguma coisa em sua voz que deixou Cameron angustiada.

A médica queria responder algo como: "Eu te sequestrei, não lembra?" ou " Preciso de alguma razão para te trazer para cá?" mas nada disse. Não podia ficar fazendo graça ou fingindo que tudo estava bem. Porque não estava. E a culpa era dela.

- Eu nunca...nunca te falei de como foi meu encontro com House... - Estava com a cabeça encostada na porta, evitando fitá-lo.

Aquilo era a última coisa que Chase queria ouvir. Ele socou a própria perna e se levantou para ir embora.

- Robert!

Ouví-la chamar por seu nome o fez parar no mesmo instante. Era impressionante esse poder que ela tinha sobre ele.

- Eu tenho uma razão para isso.

_Era melhor que tivesse mesmo! E uma boa razão! _Chase pensou irritado. Não ia aguentar ouvir de House se ela o dispensasse no final.

- Nada aconteceu.

Ele procurou não demonstrar o imenso alívio que sentiu e incentivou-a a continuar.

- House... - Cameron suspirou fundo procurando forças. - ...disse que eu só gostei dele porque era um aleijado. Que eu não queria amar, queria cuidar. Não queria que me amassem e sim, que precisassem de mim. Ele criou essa teoria depois que soube que me casei mesmo sabendo da condição do meu marido.

- E ele estava certo?

- Estava. Mas não a respeito de Mark. Eu realmente o amava e quando ele morreu...eu deveria estar preparada para isso mas...Enfim, House se mostrou humano para mim algumas vezes e eu realmente achei que gostava dele, que poderia curá-lo. Que ele não seria capaz de me deixar, de me magoar já que dependeria de mim.

Chase não conseguia esconder o quanto gostava do rumo que a conversa estava tendo.

- Quando você me disse que queria mais que sexo eu...fiquei com medo. Você não precisava de mim. Você é...saudável. Não queria ser abandonada, não queria ser magoada. Não de novo. Você demonstrou que não faria isso com as terças-feiras e eu percebi o quanto isso fazia os meus dias mais felizes. Quis me dar uma chance e foi o que eu fiz ao me demitir e ir procurá-lo.

Ela parou para respirar.

- Mas eu não estava sendo sincera comigo mesma. Ainda tinha medo. Se eu desse um espaço pra você no meu armário ou uma gaveta, seria a mesma coisa que admitir que você faz parte da minha vida e eu não queria isso porque...e se não desse certo? Eu sei que sou um idiota. A morte do Mark ainda me afeta.

- Está dizendo que você nunca vai...

- Eu limpei uma gaveta pra você. - Ela estava com receio da reação dele. - Quero tentar de novo, Robert. Quero tentar com você. E sabe? A coisa boa de você ser saudável é que vamos passar muito tempo juntos a menos que aconteça alguma coisa com você. E a chance disso é igual a de alguma coisa acontecer comigo. Infelizmente, nos dias de hoje, com a violência aumentando...nunca se sabe.- Ela o viu se aproximar mas fez um sinal para que esperasse e continuou a falar, agora de olhos fechados. - Logo, acho que deveríamos aproveitar o tempo que nos resta. Porque pode ser pouco.

Ao abrí-los, viu o grande sorriso estampado no rosto de Chase. Era o sorriso mais lindo do mundo. _E ele é meu._

O médico puxou-a para si pela cintura.

- Você não precisava ter falado tudo isso. Era só mencionar a gaveta.

- Eu sei. É só que...

- Mas você está errada sobre uma coisa.

As sobrancelhas de Cameron se ergueram.

- Eu preciso de você. Desesperadamente.

XXX

**Reviews me deixam feliz!**


End file.
